


Pushing Buttons

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angsty Dean, Bottom Sam, Drunk Sam, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Mild Kink, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 08, Slash, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. Sam has always been able to push Dean’s buttons. This time, he pushes a little too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, minor violence and the usual explicit content.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything & this is written for the enjoyment of fans.
> 
> Beta’d By: Jenjoremy
> 
> Author Note:I had to beat the muse in the head to keep this from turning into a 3-way type of thing. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Pushing Buttons** ****  
  


“That boy don’t like me much…or at all, brother.”

“Hunter. Vampire. Think about it. The odds of Sam liking you were slim to none to begin with, Benny,” Dean Winchester snorted, trying to not cast worried looks at the closed motel room door that his younger brother had slammed out of almost two hours ago. “Of course the fact that I mentioned staying the hell clear until I found a way to broach that topic with Sam should also be pointed out.”

“You called the boy, Dean,” Benny Lafitte replied, tipping back a bottle of beer despite it not being what he normally might have wanted to drink. “You’ve been outta purgatory for how long? You need to come clean with him about a few things don’t you think?”

Dean shot the vampire that had helped him survive purgatory a dark look before standing to go grab another bottle of beer. “You don’t just drop crap on Sam and expect him to handle it, Benny. He’s like our Dad that way.” He knew he should’ve been more honest with Sam about purgatory, the things he did there and how he’d survived the year, but he was still coping with a few issues like the thought of Sam not looking for him after he hit a dog and met some chick. “We’re having…issues.”

“Yeah, I could tell when he popped you in the jaw and stormed out.” Benny rubbed a hand over his slight beard and eyed his friend. “And since I don’t wanna be part of a repeat performance, maybe I’d better hit the road before he comes back and…too late.”

“What?” Dean frowned, turning to see the vampire stand up just as the motel room door opened…one look told him this was not going to go well. “You’re drunk.”

Normally it amused Dean to see his little brother drunk off his ass because when Sam got drunk, he was either funny or clingy. One look at those too big, too wet, and too dark hazel eyes, however, told the elder brother that this time might be different. This time he might end up seeing the side of Sam that very rarely came out, the side that only came out if he drank more than just beer and was already hurting.

“Yeah, maybe…probably…” Sam tossed his jacket towards a chair, not noticing that he missed the chair by a foot as he glared between his brother and the vampire. “So?”

Sam hadn’t planned to drink as much as he had. He’d just meant to have a beer or two, shoot some pool, and work off the anger that had built after meeting Benny. He was pissed off that Dean had kept the vampire a secret, but he was also overcome with feelings of unreasonable jealousy and hurt as he wondered _why_ Dean had felt the need to keep Benny a secret. It was those last feelings that caused him to drink and more than he planned…and more than just beer.

“So?” Dean set his second bottle of beer down and put himself between his brother and Benny, unsure of which one he was trying to protect, He knew that normally Sam could be lethal, especially when he was beyond pissed, but he knew how dangerous the vampire was and didn’t plan to give Benny an open shot at his brother. “We’re supposed to be driving in the morning and you’re drunk! You walked out of here without your phone, without telling me anything! Damn it, Sam!”

“You lied to me about him!” Sam shot back, anger and hurt still on the surface. Seeing the vampire still in the room was not helping his emotions because his drunken brain was coming up with too many possibilities. “You’ve been tossing the guilt on me about Amelia because you think I didn’t look for you, but then you lie to me about a goddamn vampire!”

“I didn’t lie to you about Benny, Sam!” Dean was trying not to lose his temper but ever since he got back, his darker emotions had been very close to the surface. He wanted so much, to tell Sam so much, to do things that he didn’t trust himself to do yet, but he had been holding back because he wasn’t certain he could keep it all in check. “I knew you wouldn’t react well if I told you I was helped out of purgatory by a vampire, but I owed him! He saved my neck down there more times than I can count! He had my back when…”

“Yeah, when I didn’t. I get it, Dean. I get that I fucked up and wasn’t there when you needed me to be.” Sam shot another dark glare at the too calm vampire before sliding his eyes to his brother, not noticing the tears on his face or how his hands were clenching. “I get that and I’ll take that guilt because it should’ve been me that went after Roman, but you thought I was still too fucked up in the head to not screw that up but…but you should’ve told me when you came back. You shoulda told me so I wouldn’t have still been wondering if you…”

Benny’s eyes were going between the brothers with interest. He coughed to break the sudden heavy silence in the room. “Maybe I’d better take off. This looks more like a family thing so…” He reached for his hat.

“Yeah, that’d probably be better.” Dean really didn’t care, but he had a cold feeling in his gut that things might be getting ready to become loud and emotional, and he’d rather the vampire didn’t see that if he could avoid it. “Just remember what I said before, Benny. This makes us even and…”

“No…let him stay.” Sam suddenly blinked and jerked back from the hand that he hadn’t realized had grabbed his shoulder. “What’s it matter now? He probably knows all about your little brother’s screw-ups. It’s probably been one big joke between the two of you since you got back! All the crap you’ve laid on me about Amelia, all the goddamn guilt about a time that you know nothing about…and all the while you’ve been stabbing me in the back! So let him stay! I’ll…I’ll leave. Pretty clear now why you’re pushin’ me away…who you want.”

Dean was in the process of shoving Benny toward the door when that hit him and he spun back to grab his brother’s closest arm. “What the hell are you talking about?” he demanded shortly, fuse lit. “If I’ve been pushing you away it’s because _you_ made the choice when _you_ didn’t look for me and just settled for normal!” he snapped. “You chose to stay in normalville, forgetting everything we were taught, forgetting me! You made the choice, Sam! You dropped me…”

“And you’re fucking a goddamn vampire!” Sam shouted back, jerking his arm loose while throwing a wild punch that never would’ve connected if his brother hadn’t been so shocked that he went absolutely still and didn’t dodge the wild fist that hit his jaw, snapping his head back with a crack.

Benny had his hand on the door and just dropped it, turning around slowly to run his tongue over his normal teeth as he watched that slow burning fuse light fully in the three seconds it took for those words as well as the blow to register with Dean. “Well now, I think I might just stick around to see this after all,” he decided, Cajun accent more amused than anything. While he’d never denied his interest in the hunter, and had even made a few moves, Dean had always been clear about where his loyalties were. “Guess there’s another reason your boy doesn’t like me, Dean.”

“Get out, Benny.” Dean’s voice had dropped low, hard…almost to the toneless one he’d used in Purgatory. He touched the back of his hand to his bleeding mouth before hot green eyes shot to Sam’s. “You want to try that one again without the cheap shot, Sam?” he asked in a gravelly growl, shoving the chair that was between them out of the way. “You seriously just said that to me? You can say that to me considering I know you’ve fucked that vet back in Texas? Pot calling the kettle black, baby brother.”

“Twice! I gave in to Amelia hinting around and crawling all over me twice!” Sam knew he should be backing off, he knew Dean’s temper was about to explode, but the low throaty chuckle he heard from near the door pissed him off so he just let the emotions that he’d buried surface. “I didn’t want her! I hated having her hands on me because she wasn’t you! You were the one I wanted! You are who I wanted since you came back, but you don’t want me!” He shoved hard at Dean’s chest to knock his brother back and then threw a glare at the vampire. He hoped the tears didn’t show too much when he looked back at his brother, hurt and betrayal plain in his not so drunk eyes.

“How long was it before you forgot about me, Dean?” he demanded, hearing his voice shake; he suddenly knew he had to get out before he made an even bigger fool of himself. “How long did it take for you to realize you’d rather fuck him than me? How long is it gonna be before you get up the goddamn guts to tell me that’s why you haven’t so much as touched me or kissed me in the 49 days that you’ve been back?” He slashed at his suddenly burning eyes and looked between the cautiously amused vampire and his clearly pissed off brother. “You want him? Fine! I’m gone! Fuck you and him!”

Sam was so angry that he realized his heart was pounding in his chest. He started to shove past Dean to grab his duffel and other things in the room when suddenly, in what felt like a blink of an eye, Sam found himself slammed face first against the nearest wall. His hands had been grabbed and were pinned at the small of his back by strong fingers and Dean’s blade was at his throat.

“You think I don’t want you? You think I let Benny fuck me? Or that I forgot about you that entire goddamn time I was stuck in hell’s back yard?” Dean was pissed off but more than that, he was battling back the need to take and claim like he’d wanted to do the entire time he’d been back.

The bitter accusations cut deep, but then he supposed they were no worse than the ones he’d been tossing at Sam. The blow to his face had been a surprise, but what had triggered his snap had been Sam trying to shove past him to leave. Then it all hit him and he let the emotions, the anger, the guilt, and the need loose.

Dean wasn’t even fully aware that he’d moved much less that he’d pulled the knife until he had Sam pinned to the wall with the blade held at his throat and Benny’s voice in his ear telling him to calm down.

“Get the hell out,” the hunter growled, using his body to keep Sam’s arms pinned behind him while he grabbed a handful of hair to jerk his brother’s head harshly back; he felt something stir at the cry of pain. “This is between us. Go, Benny.”

“No…let…let him stay,” Sam got out between clenched teeth, still fueled by temper and jealousy as well as the hard liquor that was burning away with the adrenaline that had been released. “Let him watch or…maybe you want a goddamn three-way or…Dean!”

The edge of the blade shifted just a little, just enough that the younger Winchester felt a thin line of blood begin to trickle down his neck and suddenly Sam’s awareness began to return along with the memory of what he’d just been saying. Even without the knife at his throat and the fingers in his hair to control his head, Sam knew he’d gone too far.

“You think I don’t want to touch you? You think I forgot about you or what you felt like? Tasted like? You think I’d break the goddamn promise I made to you to always be faithful to you?” Dean’s lips were hot as they touched Sam’s ear to whisper harshly. “You think I chose Benny over you, Sam? That that’s why I was keeping him a secret from you? And now you honestly think I’d let him touch you while I fucked you? Well, let’s find out…baby boy.”

That both shocked and confused Sam and he felt himself reeling from his brother’s use of a nickname that had only been used when they were alone…only when they were intimate. Before he could collect his thoughts, the weight lifted off his back, the blade moved, and he was pulled away from the wall and shoved toward Benny.

“Hold him a second…don't let him leave,” Dean ordered in a gruff tone that he might have used in Purgatory as he moved to dig into his duffel and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a rope.

“No…Dean, no!” Sam tensed but was still too off balance to fight back and as thick fingers tightened on his biceps, he also realized he wouldn’t be able to match the vampire’s strength. “This…I didn’t mean that…let go!” He tried to jerk loose only to freeze when he felt rough beard graze over the skin of his neck and suddenly all the liquor in his stomach began to churn violently.

Benny wasn’t sure how serious his friend was, or how far he’d actually go with what it looked like was happening between the boys, but as he tightened his grip to keep the now struggling younger hunter still, he couldn’t quite resist the urge to play a little.

“Looks like you might’ve pushed too many of your big brother’s buttons, little boy,” he whispered, almost forgetting what the smell of fear was like because while it was faint, there was no denying that this boy was no longer as angry as he was scared. “Purgatory changed him if you hadn’t noticed. It made him harder, colder, and maybe just a little bit wilder than the guy you used to know. Maybe he will share you or let me…”

Whiskey dulled brain no longer withstanding, Sam’s body went into full on fight mode but even as he was starting to panic, he felt the touch of familiar fingers on his chest and saw a flash of steel before the knife was once again out…but this time it wasn’t his throat it was pressed up against.

“I said hold him. I didn’t say to touch or terrify him,” Dean growled, voice dropping to pure gravel and death as he narrowed a warning look at the vampire he’d let hitch a ride out of purgatory, but was now considering sending right back. “Let go of him…and when I say get the fuck out, this time you’d better listen. If I have to repeat myself again, I’ll have a much different blade in my hand…the same blade that I’ll have if I ever feel you’re a threat to Sam.” He gave a tug to pull Sam free of Benny’s grasp, but kept his brother still with just a tight squeeze of his fingers on his arm. “What I do to him, what I plan to do tonight is between us. I gank anything or anyone else who puts their hands on what is still mine. Now go.”

The Louisiana native met and held the same hard green eyes he’d seen in purgatory before finally nodding and giving a slow smile. “You boys play some weird games, brother,” he remarked, seeing Sam’s body tense at his use of that word while Dean merely took a half step closer in warning. “You take care now, Dean. But you just remember what else I said…and you remember that this boy is drunk and probably didn’t mean a thing he said to you.”

“Go.” Dean turned the lock as soon as the door was closed. He was turning on his heel right after to see wide hazel eyes watching him. “Clothes off if you wanna do this the easy way…or we can do it my way.”

Sam wasn’t sure who was the bigger threat, Benny or this unpredictable side to his brother. He shifted just slightly as if planning to make a move toward the door only to be reminded of just how fast his older brother could be when he found himself flipped onto his stomach on one of the beds. A knee in the small of his back kept him down as quick hands secured his wrists to the cuffs that had been hooked to the center rail of the headboard.

“Guess we do it my way then…just remember that you brought this on, Sam. You pushed and now you’ll take what I give however I give it.” Dean eased off and let his brother twist in the cuffs while hurling curses back at him. He waited until it seemed like Sam was wearing himself down and then he moved back in to quickly dispose of boots, socks and after a not-so-pretty one-sided wrestling match to get the snap and zipper down, he pulled his brother’s jeans and boxers off as well.

“No! Don’t!” Sam tried to jerk the cuffs free from the bed or twist his hands free only to find the bed stronger than it looked and the damn cuffs were on too tight to slip them. “Let me go, damn it! You don’t want this! You don’t want me anymore! Go find Benny and…hmmh!”

A gag was pushed between his lips and tied at the back of his head to cut the words off. “I’m trying to keep in mind that you’re angry and drunk…I’m ignoring the crap you’re tossing at me right now, but once we get some things straight, if you continue to throw this shit around then I won’t be as forgiving,” Dean warned, using the rope to secure long legs to the bottom of the bed before using the knife to carefully cut his brother’s shirt off.

Sam had frozen at the first feel of the knife on his shirt, and Dean figured that was because he didn’t want it cut. It wasn’t until he pulled the ruined shirt off his little brother that it was his turn to freeze. “Uh-huh,” he grunted, keeping the blunt edge of the blade against the back of Sam’s neck while he examined the mark he found in the center of Sam’s shoulders. “Huh…okay. After you get over the hangover all that whiskey is bound to give you, I will be wanting the names of the fucking assholes who put a goddamn hunter’s brand on your back. Then I’m going to put every new skill I learned surviving in hell’s backyard to very good use but…until then…I owe you something for saying that I let Benny fuck me or vice versa.”

Tensing at the expectation of some kind of pain, pain that Sam knew he’d brought on himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, he clamped his eyes shut while being glad for the gag since he didn’t want the motel manager calling the cops if this got too loud.

He could feel the dull edge of the blade moving over his back closely followed by calloused fingertips. Sam shivered from the touch as it was too much like before when Dean still wanted him. He thought he’d rather have the sharp pain than this slowness, this almost familiar gentleness.

Sam was so engrossed in waiting for whatever punishment was to come that he let out a surprised muffled cry and jerked when instead of cold steel or a hard fist, he felt warm soft lips press against the small of his back.

“I’m sorry,” Dean murmured against warm skin, closing his eyes as the rush of memory hit him. He recalled the first time…and the last time he’d been this close to his brother. “Not for what you think happened because nothing did, but I’m sorry for ever letting things get so bad between us that you actually thought I didn’t want you any more…or that I’d ever break that promise because I wouldn’t.”

In between every other word he pressed kisses into Sam’s skin as he moved up the naked body slowly, letting his hands and mouth get reacquainted with every inch of hard muscled body. “No, I didn’t tell you about Benny. I didn’t tell you about bringing him out of that damn place, but I didn’t mean to make it look like I was hiding him because I wasn’t…fine, I was…but I had a reason to keep him away from you.” He rolled his eyes while offering a small smile since he knew Sam couldn’t see it after he heard a muffled snort.

“I knew things between us were tense. I knew what he was and more than likely how you’d take that. I’m also not sure I buy his promise to not drink from humans, so I was worried that if you jumped him, he might hurt you,” He inched his way up slowly, and by the time he got close to the brand, Dean could feel Sam’s body was tense but he suspected it wasn’t so much from fear or worry anymore. “During the time I was trapped down there, we worked together to survive, to find Cas, and while he tried a few times, I made it clear that he wasn’t my type. He wasn’t who I dreamed of when I slept, and he sure as hell wasn’t who I saw when I jerked off.”

Dean ran the tip of his tongue over the brand, feeling the stiff ridges. It was completely healed so he knew his brother had to have gotten it shortly after he and Castiel were sucked into Purgatory, so in addition to wondering who the hell had touched Sam, he also had to wonder if maybe there wasn’t another reason that Sam dropped out of hunting for that time.

“Does that still hurt?” he asked quietly. The scars were ragged rather than smooth and he knew from experience that the wound must have gotten infected at some point. “When I touched it, does it hurt?”

Sam was having trouble focusing on anything at the moment other than the pounding of his heart in his ears and the feel of having Dean’s hands and mouth touch him again, but he forced himself to focus on the question. He hated the thought of revealing the truth to his brother about that mark, but he would handle that question when it came up. And it would come up now that he’d seen it. Right then all he could do was shake his head in reply to the question. The healed over brand did flare up and hurt at certain times now but not now…not with Dean touching it.

“Is this why you stopped hunting?” Dean’s hand reached up to catch Sam’s jaw before he could hide his face in the pillow or against one of his raised arms. “Yes or no, Sam. Is this the reason you dropped off radar and stopped hunting?” He knew the answer even before Sam nodded once and his long lashes lowered to try to hide his filling eyes.

“I’ll want names but for now…” Dean pushed that aside to go back to what he’d been doing in the first place. He kissed over wide shoulders and up along his brother’s neck, giving little light bites to the edge of Sam’s jaw before gently kissing the edge of his mouth over the gag. “I love you, Sammy,” he whispered, hearing the soft gasp and knowing he had his brother’s attention again. “Mine, baby boy. You are mine still and you’ll stay that way until you choose not to be…now, I’m giving you one chance to stop this because this isn’t how I ever planned for our first time since I came back to go. Do you want me to stop?”

This time Sam shook his head with more force, trying to catch Dean’s eyes and giving muffled words past the gag. He didn’t know what was really happening, but he did know that he didn’t want it to stop now.

“Want the gag out?” Dean wanted to take it out because he wanted to kiss the brother he’d longed to touch for over a year, but he suspected he knew why Sam didn’t want it out yet as his little brother shook his head again. “Yeah, we need to start picking motels by the thickness of the walls or else go back to getting the end room in the place cause you do tend to get loud.”

Sam snorted again and debated on giving one of his lesser bitch faces, but he just groaned at the feel of lips kissing his face. He heard the sound of a zipper coming down and felt his cock suddenly get harder as he twisted to watch Dean shed his clothes.

A piece of Sam was still confused about everything that was happening, but before he could tense again or begin to doubt, he felt a hand touch his hip and rub it lightly for a few seconds before cool liquid touched the crease of his ass.

“I didn’t push you away or not touch or kiss you because I didn’t want you, Sam.” Dean spoke slowly, deeply as he slicked his fingers and began to carefully work Sam’s ass open as he always had. “You saw me when I came back. In some ways purgatory was a lot worse on my nerves, on me, than hell. I was on edge, jumpy, too rough, and I was worried that if I touched you like this…if I let myself take what I wanted…what I wanted from the second you walked in the cabin door…that I might lose control. We’ve played rough and I’ve left bruises, but I was too raw…I was afraid that this time I’d do more than leave bruises. Do you get what I’m saying, Sam?”

With a shaky nod, Sam turned his head as best as he could to catch his brother’s darkening green eyes to let him see that he really did understand.

The prep work soon had them both wanting more but as he felt a third finger slide into him, Sam tensed before he could stop it; he knew the moment Dean felt it because all movement stopped as if his brother was debating the cause.

Sam was almost convinced that Dean would let it go once he forced himself to relax, made himself forget the flash of memory that hit him because he felt his brother’s lips move over his neck with soothing kisses.

“Do you want this?” Dean asked, voice deep and husky from desire, but even as Sam gave a muffled ‘yes,’ he didn’t miss the underlying tone of anger his brother was too good at covering. “Did the assholes that put the brand on you hurt you in other ways?” he asked, lips soothing over the shell of Sam’s ear to whisper something that had his younger brother tensing for a second before he clenched his fist in reply. “Fine, I’ll deal. Just relax now.”

Dean was surprised his anger at learning that some two-bit hunters had nailed his brother wasn’t overruling the rest of his thoughts, but he was able to keep his touch light as he slicked his red, heavy, and dripping cock with lube and slowly nudged the head into the stretched hole.

After over a year apart, after waiting so long for this, the tight heat closing around his cock had Dean’s body aching to just slam home and take, but he maintained control to allow Sam’s body to adjust to the touch, to his weight.

He tried to look for signs of pain or distress, but all he heard were soft moans of want and muffled words that he knew was Sam trying to beg him to move more. “Missed this, baby boy,” he groaned thickly, leaning up to slip his arm around Sam’s chest while nuzzling his neck before beginning to suck little marks that soon had his brother shaking with need. “Missed you, Sammy.”

Since he was still tied down, there wasn’t a lot of give, so now with Dean’s hips rolling to rock against him, Sam could feel his own needy cock rubbing over the rough material of the bedspread. Whining low for release, Sam’s fingers were digging into his palms while his wrists twisted restlessly until he felt Dean give a thrust that brought him flush and right against Sam’s prostate.

Sam’s body had been so on edge for weeks, months even, that the first feel of his brother hitting that spot as well as the friction on his cock had Sam screaming behind his gag as he came quickly and hard before he could even try to hold it back.

“That’s my boy.” Dean had felt the way Sam was tensing. He’d felt his hips trying to push back into him, so he knew even from this odd angle that his brother was close. When he felt those tight inner muscles clamp down on his cock and heard his name muffled as Sam’s climax hit hard, the older Winchester didn’t bother to fight his own and followed Sam over the edge.

Jerking off in between monsters trying to eat or kill him was nothing compared to the feel of coming deep inside Sam’s ass while working to help his brother milk the orgasm as much as he could. It had always been so damn hot for Dean when he could make Sam come without touching his cock. This time was no different and like before, it just served to make his own climax all the more intense.

Dean heard a soft whimper and felt the body under him go limp. A quick look told him that Sam had merely passed out for a few minutes, and the older brother smiled. He gave a few more deep thrusts as he groaned his brother’s name, kissing the back of Sam’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered, fighting his body’s own need to give in to the force of what they’d just shared, but Dean he knew he had to take care of Sam before he could close his eyes.

Gently easing out, he quickly removed the gag, undid the cuffs and the ropes so he could move his little brother’s dead weight over to the other bed to sleep. He then grabbed a warm cloth from the bathroom to clean them both up before slipping Sam into a pair of sweats he found in his brother’s duffel and pulling on his jeans.

A look told Dean that Sam would sleep for a few more minutes, so he knew he had the time to jerk the motel room door open to glare at the vampire.

“The rules don’t change. We’re even. You go off the rails, you start to feed on humans, or you ever get the idea to touch my brother, and I will send your ass back to purgatory,” he growled, sounding low and dangerous. He was no longer than hunter who survived purgatory with the vampire, but was reclaiming his role as an older brother looking to protect what was his. “I told you to leave, Benny.”

“Yeah you did,” Benny nodded, pushing the brim of his hat up and offering a small smile. He stood up from the chair he’d been occupying, the one he pulled outside the door of a room just two rooms up from the Winchesters. “I just thought I’d better stick around in case you weren’t bluffing about hurtin’ that boy for what he said. You got a real short fuse when it comes to him, brother.”

“Screw with Sam and see how short it is.” Dean looked back to his own room before giving a final glare. “You knew the reasons I’d been keeping him at a distance. We fight, and we do play hard at times, but I would never tie him up or put a knife to his throat if I was seriously angry. That goes against the rules I set up the first time we ever crossed that line…now get the hell out of here and don’t call me.”

Benny gave another nod before walking away. “Watch your back, Dean. Watch his too.”

“Watching his back is what I do,” Dean muttered, stepping back into the room to shut and secure the room before slipping into the bed to feel Sam roll toward him like he’d been expecting.

Post-sex cuddling had never been something high on Dean’s list of things to do, but with Sam he made an exception and never denied his brother that. He’d gotten used to it actually and now missed it as much as Sam did when they didn’t curl up together to sleep and heal.

Wrapping his arm around Sam he pulled him closer as his brother laid his head over Dean’s heart while murmuring softly in his sleep. Dean smiled softly. “Yeah, I’ve got you, Sammy. I’ll be here when you wake up…with a hangover, so don’t bitch too much when I feed you Dad’s old handover cure.”

Sam mumbled a reply and then tossed his arm over Dean as if to hold him closer while relaxing fully into sleep. He gave a soft ‘Love you’ and was back to sleep before hearing the reply or feeling the gentle kiss that touched his brow.

“Love you too, little brother,” Dean murmured, letting his eyes close while making plans to pay a few people a visit in between jobs and hoping he and Sam had at least crossed this hurdle.

**The End**


End file.
